After The Shadow
by Technomatic
Summary: Techno *me* was just minding his own business, with his cat Waffle. But what was an adventure into the depths of the north soon turned into a crazy dilemma of Herobrine, some other guy with a fancy mustache, and mobs. Will Techno complete his quest and chase after the Shadow? - Rated T for language, gore and a little bit of romance to fancy it up.


_**After The Shadow**_

**Chapter 1: North's The Way To Go**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm Technomatic, a fairly new FF user. I signed in to clear my thoughts of all the Minecraft Story ideas cramming in my brain. Hope you enjoy the story!**

"Good morning Minecraft!" I shouted as I woke up.

"Meow!" I heard Waffle, my golden cat say. As I got out of bed and sprinted to the kitchen, Waffle follows me as he peeks at his breakfast behind my head.

"Extra fish and milk for you, Waffle. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

The cat nodded and pounced his usual breakfast spot- the glass corner. The view of the mountains are amazing, and as a bonus we get to see skeletons duel. He sat in the gray woolen blanket as he slurped his milk on the stone plate.

I made some bacon and milk for me, and cooked steaks and cookies for lunch. I packed the steak and cookies and put it on my bedside table.

"So, what should we do now, Waffle? Waffle?" I said. I looked at Waffle and saw that he's juggling fish and eating it- typical for cats.

I looked at the Things To Do list. "Hmm, today's free. Well, let's go adventuring, we haven't done that for weeks now. We've still got that desert biome to explore." I heard Waffle was inside his bed- a chest painted white. "Well, Waffle, I'll just make a map and we'll go," I heard the cat meowing in agreement.

As I got my dyestuffs and my feather, I heard noise outside- the one in caves. _Weird, noise like that don_'_t come outside, _I thought. I checked out the windows to see if someone's building a large quarry or something. Nothing. Wait- this area is way far from the spawn!

Well, probably just a mess up.

_Yes, PROBABLY just a mess up._

Aw, shut up brain. Nothing's going to happen, like Herobrine 'magically' appearing in front of my face. Suddenly I hear my cat meowing rapidly as he heard the noise too.

_Isn't this one of those moments where Herobrine magically appears in front of your face?_

Very funny, brain. But I'm not expecting any Herobrine anytime soon. Waffle's probably just excited for our venture.

_Okay, but don't blame me when O' Mighty Herobrine The Greatest comes anytime soon!_

I got all ready, taking all my best things with me. We plan to go north a long way. Hell, even Waffle got ready too, iron helmet, leggings with five holes. He looked epic. He's not an ordinary cat, oh no. Most cats like to screw with the owner, running around sometimes following them. I have no idea what's wrong- _good_ about Waffle.

Maybe it was his buddy, Hill, that was wrong. Ever since Hurry the dog died, Waffle's been missing him. Which was weird, as Cats and Dogs don't like each other. Waffle and Hill were best friends. He died last two months, when he was surrounded by Creepers near the top of the Extreme Hills, and Waffle and I weren't there to scare the Creepers away, as we were at the bottom of the hill, and we heard the loud explosion that made the last of Hill's howls. He was tamed near the bottom of the hills too, so that's why we called him Hill. We go up there to remember Hill's last howl, at the top of the hill, 19 Brinuary 04. Tragic.

T

Ever since Hill died, Waffle's been following his footsteps. Fighting mobs (or just getting them annoyed by sleeping or taking a dump in its head. He's been protecting me well as well, he was damn clever. Fending me off dead ends (that end in a party of mobs), finding out ways to cross seas, and so forth.

And that made my cat most wanted in the biome of Hummingsfield. The third largest region ever. The best fighter lives here, and man you don't want to get in his way. Anyway, I heard 'Waffles The Great' got alive brought to the hands of Cave (the greatest miner ever), he would pay you sixty-four of sixty-four blocks of any gem you like.

And since I was the greatest... um... what do you call it... _inventor/blacksmith/forger_ ever (note the you'd think non-existent things I said), brought to Cave as well, he would give you the third greatest sword ever, as the first belongs to me (_forger, knock knock_) and the second to some anonymous guy who stole the best fighter's sword. He destroyed it. Typical.

And yeah, let's go on with the adventure, blah blah blah.

I went down my... er... escape pod thing (yes, if you were wondering I live on a spaceship thing, where nobody will ever suspect finding me here), shooting myself and Waffle (under my helmet) with TNT onto the top of the Extreme Hills. I got out my compass, and went north.

**A/N: So? What do you think of the first chapter? Also yes, most of this stuff in the first chapter is real and it happened to me. Except for the people part (I was in SP) and Waffle being clever. I do have a spaceship, with lots of TNT for escape pods (which is basically the only way out safely). **

**What? No, I'm not kidding, I had this world for... (counting) since 1.2.5 came out! And I played for at least 2 hours everyday (I come home from school 5:00pm, UTC +7:00) 12 hours on weekends when I got nothing to do.**

**Questions Welcome, to anyone in the story!**

**See you later! -eats magical cookie that makes me vanish-**

**PS. I will be accepting OCs !**


End file.
